Disposable pods and capsules are well known from the prior art and described in particular publications such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,491,948, EP 0512468, and EP 278,773. For example, EP 278,773 discloses a beverage dispensing system. This dispensing system is adapted to empty a bag containing a flavoring constituent for the preparation of a carbonated beverage. The bag is inserted into a dispensing unit, which has means to compress the bag and expel the content out of it into a discharge nozzle. However, such prior-art solutions require compressing the body of the bag or capsule in order to discharge the substance stored therein. A major drawback of this type of solution is that the dispensing apparatus becomes very messy due to this opening and discharge method, and therefore it requires a frustrating cleaning task repeatedly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container for dispensing a substance while eliminating the need to compress the body of the container.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.